Weir's Birthday
by rachybaby
Summary: Elizabeth turns 35 in 3 days, John wants to go to Earth for Easter eggs but what else is he buying while on Earth with Major Lorne? Contains both Sparky and Spanky!


Weir's Birthday

Elizabeth was sat in her office with nothing to really do, she had no mission reports to go over, and there was nothing that needed her attention around the city so she pulled out a book that she hadn't read in a while; Pride and Prejudice, and began to read but she only read the first page when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said putting the book down with a sigh.

"Hey what you up to?" asked John.

"I was just going to do some reading but if there's something that needs doing it can wait"

"Oh well no there isn't I just wanted to ask if it was possible to go to Earth for some Easter egg's since it' Easter in a week" Elizabeth laughed.

"That's an idea, can I ask what you have planned?"

"Just an egg hunt, I was gonna hide all the eggs around the city and everyone has to follow the clues to find their egg" Elizabeth smiled, she liked the idea but she knew the Athosians wouldn't get it.

"How are you going to explain Easter to the Athosians?" she asked him.

"Done, Teyla got it pretty quickly, Ronon however, well it took a while especially when I tried to explain it from a religious point of view but he got it in the end...I think" Elizabeth laughed remembering when they had explained Christmas and Valentine's day to Ronon and Teyla, it had taken the tree hours each time.

"How many eggs are you bring back?"

"One for every person on Atlantis" John replied.

"What about you if you're hiding the eggs how are you going to hide yours?"

"I won't you will" smiled John, "So can I go and get them then?" he asked, he sounded like a child, but she couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes so she agreed.

"Who's going with you?" Elizabeth asked realising he wasn't going to bring back nearly 250 Easter eggs himself, "And how are you going to afford to buy them?"

"I asked the SGC earlier and they said we could have the money since it was a holiday" said John.

"Oh so even though I'm the leader of this expedition you come to me second! That makes sense John, what if I'd said no?" asked Elizabeth.

"I knew you wouldn't because it mesnt you would get some chocolate and no can resist chocolate" smirked John and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"So whose going with you?" she asked again.

"Oh Lorne offered to come if he's allowed" said John.

"Does he have anything important to do today?"

"Not that I know of"

"Ok go on then but don't take forever I want you back in Atlantis by night fall you hear"

"Yeah ok, see you later"

"John? Wait a second, could you please go and check the stores to see if we need anything and ask Carson if he needs anything" John groaned but did as he was told, but wasn't very impressed to find that the main things needed were women's essentials, he decided to go back to Elizabeth's office.

"What now?" she asked when he came in.

"Errr... do I have to get what we are low on?" he asked.

"Yes you do! Why?" she said.

"Well it's just that it's women's essentials and I don't feel like going to the mall and buy tampons and sanitary towels people will think I'm mad" Elizabeth laughed, he was such a child, yet she couldn't stop her heart fluttering every time he spoke, he looked so sexy leaning against the door frame like that it was shame that they could never be together.

"If anyone says anything just say they are for you girlfirend or asked a shop assisstant to help you" said Elizabeth as if it was obvious.

"Oh yeah sure! Excuse me could you please tell me where the women's essentials because my off world government expedition is running low on them I need to buy loads to take back! I'm not gonna sound insane!" Elizabeth was in stitches laughing at him. He loved making her laugh, seeing a smile on her face made him happy because he knew it was the only way he could make her happy, he wanted to tell her how he felt but knew there was no point as they couldn't be together. Maybe he'd tell her at her surprised birthday party that Atlantis had planned for her.

"Ok, ok I see your point just let them know at the SGC and they'll get a shipment sorted for us"

"Ok see you later" John and Lorne then headed off to Earth to get the Easter eggs and place the order for women's essentials.

When they walked through the gate they were met by General O'Niel.

"Alright? We were just about to send the order for the Easter eggs but then we realised that you might need other things so we thought we'd wait"

"That's a nice greeting, no hello, how are you? Straight to the point as usual" smiled John. O'Niel laughed.

"Sorry. How you doing?"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good, now then shall we go and place the order for whatever is needed?" John and Lorne followed O'Niel to a meeting room. They all sat at the table and O'Niel picked up a pen that lay next to a pad of paper.

"Right so what do we need?" Lorne looked at John who squirmed in his seat before speaking.

"Just women's essentials" O'Niel started to laugh.

"Elizabeth sent you back here to order Easter eggs and women's essentials!"

"Well the sencond bit was only added cause she made me go check the stores" explained John and O'Niel chuckled.

"Right then so is that it?" John and Lorne thought for a few minutes.

"Now chance of us taking some beer back with us is there?"

"What for?" asked O'Niel tentitively.

"To drink!" said John like it was obvious.

"Yes but mainly for Easter Sunday" said Lorne.

"What the Athosian brew isn't good enough?"

"I never said that, i said i miss a decient pint of larger or is that a crime?" asked Lorne and John and O'Niel laughed.

"Fair point, what do you want?"

"Fosters!" said John instantly, "What? It's the best there is!" he added when they looked at him.

"Nah Stella is better" and John just rolled his eyes.

"Right so that's Foster's, Stella, anything else?" John and Lorne manged to make up the list in just ten minutes and it included, vodka, baileys, gin, tonic water for with the gin, ginuess and several other alcoholic drinks including some bottles of wine.

"Right that's enough you lot will have hang over from hell if we let you have any more" John sorted at this comment and O'Niel looked at him.

"You don't know a hang over from hell until you've had a night of just drinking the Athosians brew".

"If you say so, anyway, why don't you two go into town have a day doing what you want and we'll have the shipment here by nightfall and you can go back either tonight or tomorrow morning" said O'Niel.

"Has to be tonight, Elizabeth said we have to be back by nightfall or else", O'Niel nodded, right then off you go, have fun and see you at 1900 hours" John and Lorne nodded and were about to get up when John remembered.

"Oh shit yeh it's Elizabeth's birthday in three days and we have to get her presents and cards" John and Lorne grinned evily.

"You know she'll kill you"

"Do you think I care? I'm getting her a vibrator from Teyla cause it'll be funny and she needs some stress relief" all three men howled with laughed.

"You are the most disgusting man I have ever met John Sheppard" laughed O'Niel.

"You think I care? Should I get her flowers or chocolates?"

"How about both?" said Lorne.

"Hang on? Don't you normally get that type of think for the woman you love on her birthday?" asked O'Niel.

"Errrr...you tell me. Does it really matter though?" said John.

"No, right well have fun. How much money do you needed for Elizabeth presents?"

"Nothing everyone coughed up well except Ronon and Teyla they have no money so I said i'd get her something from each of them" grinned John.

"Poor woman" mutter O'Niel as the two men left his office discussing what to get Elizabeth.

John and Lorne had a great time shopping for presents and cards for Elizabeth, they enjoyed a deep pan, cheesey crust pizza with everything on from pizza hut. They went to the cimema after lunch when they had got the last of Elizabeth's presents and cards, they watched two movies before heading back to the SGC. They walked into the control room to find their shipment waiting for them in boxes but there was more that they expected.

"How much did you order?"

"Oh Elizabeth radioed through to say they needed a few other things" smiled O'Niel.

"Like what?"

"Well Carson said the number of women on Atlantis needing birth control is unreal so those two boxes are full of contraceptives but the rest is mainly food requested by the kitchen. Oh except those two, they are full of newspapers and magazines" said O'Niel.

"What no computer games!" asked John laughing.

"You know damn well those are forbidden anyway where would you plug them into?" John just grinned, "You're one sick puppy Colonel".

"I know right anyway we better get going before Elizabeth kills me" they shook hands with O'Niel before walking through the stargate.

"What the? How many Easter eggs did you get!" asked Elizabeth when she saw the three boxes John was pushing on the trolley in front of him.

"You'll see" he said, he winked and the rest of the people when she had turned to Lorne.

"Right then marines back and forth through the gate to retrieve the stuff" Elizabeth called out, she was met with a groan, "Well you wanted magazines and stuff so help bring them through" it took an hour to get everything through the Stargate but it took nearly three to sort everything out and put it into storage. Everyone was that tired by the time everything was sorted they ate in their rooms before going to bed.

**Three Days Later**

Elizabeth left her quarters at the usual time but was surprised to find ther corridors of Atlantis empty, the mess hall empty, the courtyard empty she was being to get worried thinking that something had happened to everyone when she walked into the gate room and found it empty even the technitions were missing she then walked off down another corridore checking all the rooms as she went, she even tryed the radio but got no reply. She then walked into the ball room that they had found on the underwater level...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Elizabeth nearly had a heart attack. There in the ball room was every person Atlantis.

"What? How? Who told you?" she couldn't think which question to ask first. John walked over to her.

"I checked your date of birth in your file and decided you deserved a party" he grinned, at first Elizabeth didn't react but then she started to grin.

"Thanks John!" she said throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Your welcome" he said hugging her back., "Right come on presents, you have to stand up here though" he said leading her to the platform that looked like it was there for mainly making speaches. When Elizabeth got there she could see quite a large pile of presents waiting to be unwrapped.

"How do you..."

"Earth" said John before she could finished her question.

"Oh god do Idare open them?" everyone in the room laughed and said in unision 'YES' so she stood on the stage as John handed her each present, she read out who it was from before opening it. From Teyla's people she was give a hand made Athosian style dress.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful! I love it! thank you so much!" an Athosian woman stepped up on the stage.

"Dr. Weir you are most welcome. The dress can be adjusted if it doesn't fit" Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you" she said and gave the woman a hug.

"After opening all her presents she had a collection of books, CD's, bottel's of wine, a photo album with a picture of Atlantis on the front, a camera to take pictures with, and several other things.

"Thank you all so much for your presents I love them" Elizabeth thank everyone again and went to get down off the stage but John stopped her.

"Hang on there's two people who haven't given you your presents yet".

"Who?"

"Me and Teyla"

"Oh but I thought the Jane Austin collection was off Teyla" said Elizabeth slightly confused.

"True, but we've also got you something else off her" grinned John.

"Oh god what!" asked Elizabeth, genuinly terrified of what she was going to be given. John handed her a rectangular box wrapped in pick paper. Slowly Elizabeth open the present, everyone knew what it was and cameras were ready for the look on her face. Elizabeth closed her eyes and romved the paper competely, slowly she opened them and burst out laughing. In her hands was a 8inch vibratior with batteries attached and a pair of pink fluffy hand cuffs.

"You bastards! Whose idea was this cause clearly it wasn't Teyla's!" laughed Elizabeth.

"JOHN'S!" The whole room shouted. Elizabeth glared at him but then just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well the vibrator might come in use but the handcuffs…they'll remain unused for a while" she said and most of the room laughed.

"Right then last present, its from me" John handed her a box in gold paper it a ribbon on, she recognised it immediately and carefully pulled the paper off so not to ruin it. She was smiling before she'd even removed the paper, when she did she saw she was holding a huge box of Thornton's Continentals, she put them down on the table with the other presents and the gave John a huge hug.

"Thank you. How'd you know I love Thornton's Continentals?"

"I seem to remember you mentioning it a while ago" John grinned. Together they stepped down off the stage, John walked over to Elizabeth's new CD player and put one of her new CD's on (the CD player ran on batteries), soon Coldplay was blasting in the room and everyone was dancing, eating or laughing. Carson tbrought in Elizabeth's cake that had a picture of Atlantis on it, it was that big that al 35 candels fitted around the edge. When all they candels were light everyone sang appy birthday and Elizabeth blew out the candels and then took a picture of it with her her camera before cutting it, John, Lorne, Rodney, Carson, Zelenka and a few other poped opened a few bottles of champagne for everyone to drink but the Athosians seem to prefer their own brew to Earth's alcohol. Elizabeth was worried when she could only divided the cake into forty pieces but Carson brought out another five cakes all identical to the first. The party lasted the entire day and right into the night, by about 11:30pm most people had gone to bed as they had to be up in the morning. As the night went on the empty bottles and cans mounted. Elizabeth decided she wanted to listen to her Aerosmith CD but couldn't work out how to use the CD player she'd had that much to drink, Carson put it on and skipped it straight to 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing', people in the room paired up to dance; John and Elizabeth, Ronon and Teyla, Carson, Rodney and Zelenka managed to get some of the female scientists to dance with them.

John and Elizabeth were dancing in the middle of the room, Elizabeth had her head on John's shoulder.

"You had a good birthday?" John whispered into her ear, she lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Yes, it's been the best birthday ever, thank you" John smiled back at her.

"Your welcome Liz" without warning their lips collided in their first kiss. Elizabeth couldn't believe how soft his lips were, or how good he tasted as their tongues collided. John never thought he'd get the chance to actually kiss Elizabeth Weir, he never wanted the kiss to end, he wanted to stay like this forever, he wanted her to know how much he cared for her and how much he wanted her even tough it was wrong.

"Carson! Look at that!" hissed Rodney, he then dived for Elizabeth's new camera and took a couple of photos.

"Rodney! Leave them alone! Anyway they're drunk it's a meaningless kiss. I mean he has organised this entire party for her, he went to Earth with the excuse of Easter egg's which he actually bought so that he could get her presents. Let them kiss" whispered Carson.

Most of the people in the room were watching John and Elizabeth, but they didn't expect what happened next. Elizabeth pulled back from the kiss looked at John muttered something no-one heard and lef the room.

"ELIZABETH!" John shouted after her, he then became very aware of the people I the room looking at him, "What never seen two people kiss before?" he snapped before going after Elizabeth. After half an hour of searching John found her on one of the balconies.

"Liz?" Elizabeth jumped, she hadn't heard him coming, he saw her wipe tears aay before turning to face him.

"John. Look I'm sorry I paniced and all I could think of doing was getting out of there. I'm sorry I know I made you look a fool but that shouldn't have happened, I guess it's the alcohol but still we should…"

"Elizabeth…" John whispered moving close to her a putting a finger on her lips, "Listen to me for five minutes please?" he asked.

"John please don't especially if you're going to say what I think you are because that isn't fair, because you know that we…" John cut her off by kissing her, when she tried pulled away he put his arms around her, but she turned her head to the side.

"John please don't this isn't fair!"

"What isn't? The fact that you feel the same but don't want to admit it or the fact that us wouldn't be allowed by the SGC?" asked John. At first Elizabeth didn't reply, she didn't even look at him but her took hold of her chin and made her look at him.

"If you don't feel the same look me in the eyes and tell me Elizabeth because I can't hard how I feel anymore in fact I refuse to. I've been in love with you for a long time Elizabeth and I've wanted to tell you for a long time. So look me in the eyes and tell me you're not in love with me" John demanded.

"I…I…I can't. John this isn't fair you know we can't be together so don't make this any worse" Elizabeth begged him.

"Elizabeth I'll tell you what's not fair, it's being in love with someone who you can never have!" exclaimed John.

"I know it's not fair!" Elizabeth half shouted pushing him away, "I've loved you for a long time but have never been able to admit it, never dared admit it because of the consequences, because I know I could never have you! It's been driving me mad! Every time you go off world and something happens I'm terrified you won't come back alive, but you always do and the relief I feel is so great that some times I just want to cry!" Elizabeth half shouted this at John, tears flowing down her cheeks, when she stopped speaking she only had the energy left to cry. She was surprised that even though she was pretty drunk she could be so serious, clearly the alcohol was clouding John's mind and he wasn't thinking properly and now he was ruining and completing her birthday by admitting that he loved her.

"Elizabeth…"

"No John just don't please, just don't because every word you say both ruins today and makes it great and its tearing me apart" Elizabeth begged him but he wasn't gonna drop it until she said she'd be with him.

"Elizabeth, I never wanted to ruin your birthday, I wanted it to be the best day you've ever had, but all I ask in return is to be with you, to love you as you should be loved, I'd do anything for you, I'd do anything to love you so just let me" when John had stopped speaking he was right in front of Elizabeth. She looked at him, looked into his eyes that were begging her to let herself love him and let him love her, she didn't want to resist but at the same time she did.

"But the SGC will…"

"Fuck the SGC Liz I love you and I want to be with you and no-one shouldbe allowed to stop that!" said John and Elizabeth knew he was right.

"I love you too" she whispered.

"What!" John was so surprised he wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

"You heard me"

"Did I?"

"I said, I love you too" Elizabeth repleated a smile growing on her face, John grinned and swept her up into his arms and they kissed passionately.

_**Meanwhile back in the ballroom**_

"Did that really happen?" said Ronon. He, Teyla, Carson, Rodney and Lorne were all sat together, they had called the party to an end after John had left but they had remained behind to chat.

"Yes the whole room saw that kiss, and if I'm not mistaken John and Elizabeth have had feelings for each other for a long time or have been secretly together all this time" said Teyla.

"No, Elizabeth wouldn't have walked out like that if they'd been together for a while, if you ask me they've had feelings for each other but never dared admit them because of the rules and regulations of the SGC" said Carson. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he found her?" asked Rodney.

"If he hasn't he won't give up looking for her, not after that, if I know the Colonel he'll get her to admit her feelings and get her to be with him. He is very stubborn in the way that he won't give up until he gets what he wants" said Lorne.

"Yes but Elizabeth is the same only her stubbornness will be that it's wrong for them to be together because of the rules and regulations of the SGC, even though they haven't stopped other relationships from happening, believe me most of the population of this city is sexually active" said Carson.

"Nice" replied Ronon,"Wanted to know that" he said with a disgusted look that soon changed to a grin.

"Anyway talking of love and being sexually active when are you two gonna get together?" Lorne asked Ronon and Teyla.

"What!"

"I don't think I understand what you mean Major" said Teyla.

"Oh come on! Don't deny that you two have the hotts for each other!" exclaimed Lorne. Teyla and Ronon didn't know what to say, yes it was true they had feelings for each other but they were part of the same team and didn't want to jepordise anything.

"Awww you've embarrassed them now!" laughed Carson, as the two tried to hold a straight face and not look at each other.

"So that's a yes then? That you two have feelings for each other because if I'm wrong I know a few marines who'd be very interested in getting to know Teyla" grinned Lorne.

"Oh shut up!" said Ronon, "I have reasons why I keep my feelings to myself and I don't wish to share them". Everyone looked at Ronon not sure of what he meant.

"Did you have someone back home on Sateda?" asked Teyla, putting a caring hand on Ronon's arm. At first he didn't respond but the he nodded.

"Her name was Melena, she was killed by an explotion when the Wraith attacked" he looked up, "After that I swore never to love someone like that again because you only get hurt".

"That's not strictly true" said Carson, "It depends on your situation, your people were at war…"

"So are we!"

"Yes but this war is different, the Wraith aren't bombing us day in day out and we have the protection of the Acients technology, yeh ok its dangerous when we go off world but everyone knows the risks and accept them" said Carson, "It shouldn't stop people from being together. Which is why I disagree with the rules set down by the SGC because they are bollocks and besides they don't apply to you because technically you're not employed by the SGC we just have an alliance so those rules don't strictly apply to you". When Carson finished speaking Teyla and Ronon looked at each other.

"He does have a point"

"That is true but feeling can cloud a persons judgement and they can make mistakes that can cost them their lives or cost others theirs" replied Teyla, yes she wanted to be with Ronon she had wanted him for several months now but knew they couldn't.

"You're as bad as Elizabeth you know that!" said Carson, "So stop being so protective for once and let love in!"

"I agree you can't pass up an oportunity to be happy and loved, I know I wouldn't" said Lorne.

"Awwwww I feel sick, all this talk of love and people getting together, the SGC will blow up when they find out who is dating who. Elizabeth and John are so fired if they get together and Teyla's right missions could be jepadised if they get together!" exclaimed Rodney.

"You're jealous that no-one wanted to be with you!" said Carson.

"No I'm not, I don't want to be in love, there's no point you only get hurt!"

"Bollocks! Let them make their own decision" said Carson, "Actually come on lets leave them alone for a bit" he, Lorne and Rodney got up and walked over to 'look' at Elizabeth's presents.

"So what do you think? I'm gonna be honest I do care for you Teyla. I haven't felt like this about anyone since I lost Melena" said Ronon. Teyla smiled yes she wanted to be with Ronon but she knew that what Rodney said was very true and it was too great as risk to take.

"Ronon I am very sorry, I do care for you the way you do for me, but I don't think that…" Ronon cut her off with a kiss, at first Teyla didn't react but after a moment she kissed him back and he pulled her close, shivers ran down their spines as their tongues touched but they were put off by a huge cheer from the other end of the room. Ronon and Teyla sat there laughing, he then looked her in eye and asked her one question.

"Still sure you don't wanna be with me?" Teyla laughed.

"No, Carson is right we shouldn't give up the chance to be happy and loved" Ronon smiled at her and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

"What's this everyone become a couple night?" shouted John as he and Elizabeth walked into the room hand in hand, "And what happened to the party?"

"We called it to an end when you left" said Carson, "I take it you two sorted everything then?"

"Yes, but the SGC won't be happy but hey never mind. One question though when'd Teyla and Ronon get together?"

"Just now actually" replied Ronon, he and Teyla had walked over to the group.

"Well then I take it there is two new couples in Atlantis then?" said Carson and the four nodded, "Good job I asked for the SGC to send a stock up of birth control then isn't it?" he said with a grin, he then had to run because John, Elizabeth and Ronon went to hurt him but Teyla had just stood there and laughed. When they had finally stopped chasing Carson John suggested that they all get to bed, together they headed towards the living quarters. When Elizabeth reached hers she said goodnight but pulled John into her room when the others turned to carry on to their quarters.

"Where do you think your going?" she said as the door closed, John grinned at her before kissing her. The other's didn't realise John was gone unil they reached his quarters and stopped to say goodnight but he was gone, the group looed at each other smiling.

"Elizabeth doesn't waste time like does she?" laughed Ronon.

"Good job she's on the pill then" said Carson, grossing Rodney and Lorne out, Teyla and Ronon laughed, not quite sure what to say.

"Talking of the pill…" said Carson, looking at Teyla and Ronon as they carried on down the corridor.

"Say it and I'll hurt you" threatened Ronon, he had no intention of sleeping with Teyla tonight unless she wanted to.

"Ronon stop it. Please could you explain again what the pill is Carson I've forgotten" asked Teyla.

"Well it depends on the type, the mini pill you take everyday which is why it is sometimes called the everyday pill, it only contains one of the female hormones, progesterone." Carson paused checking Teyla understood what he meant, she did so he continued, "Then there's the combined pill which contains both…"

"Good night!" said Rodney and Lorne at the same time before legging it off down the corridor to their quarters not wanting to hear any more. The three laughed as they ran off but carson continued explaining.

"Yes it contains both female hormones; oestrogen and progesteron, this you take everyday for 21 days and the have a 7 day break where you have your period or as your people call it your bleed then on the seventh day you start a new pack. The great thing about the combined pill is that you can miss periods if you don't want to have it, you do this by just carring on to the next pack. Anyway both stop you from getting pregnant if you want to go on one, I suggest starting the pill a few months before you start having sex so it get into your system but that's up to you" when carson had finished explaining Ronon was almost green but Teyla was really interested.

"Yes I remember now. Thank you, I'll think about it" said Teyla.

"Good" said Carson.

"Right here's my quarter's, good night to you both" they said goodnight back and carried on to Teyla's quarters, where unlike Elizabeth and John they just went to sleep.


End file.
